Devices such as computers and smartphones are storing more and more information, such as photographs, documents, videos, device configurations, applications settings and user preferences. It would be desirable if new techniques could be developed which enable existing data management and/or access services (e.g., related to storage capacity limits and/or backup and recovery) to be provided in a more efficient or convenient way, and/or if such new techniques provided new ways of accessing and/or managing information.